Él es mío
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Cada que Ryoken llegaba a casa, era normal encontrarse con aquel perro negro de ojos verdes el cuál acariciaba y le daba un poco de comida para después verlo marcharse. Lo que nunca llegó a imaginar, fue encontrar a una chica desnuda de ojos verdes con orejas y cola negras tocar su puerta. ¿Qué diablos sucede?
1. Prólogo

Cada noche que salía de su trabajo, Ryoken podía ver a ese perro negro esperar exclusivamente por él cuando era de casi los últimos en salir de la empresa de su padre. Sonreía cuando lo veía correr a su lado y esperar a la caricia en su cabeza. Por la raza sabía que era un pastor belga, al igual que podía saber que era una hembra.

No podia negar que era hermosa, lo que más le había llamado la atención fue el color de sus ojos, era ese hermoso color esmeralda que haría enamorar a cualquiera. Sin embargo, ahí se encontraba ella, caminando a su lado y gruñendo cuando se encontraba con alguna mujer.

Cosa que le causaba gracia cuando justamente su padre le pedía una nuera y nietos. Teniendo al perro a su lado era imposible, aunque ciertamente, no había alguna mujer que le llamará la atención. Bueno, sólo le tocaría esperar a que llegará la indicada.

Cuando llegaba a su casa, siempre entraba y salía con comida para ella. Esperaba hasta que ella limpiara el plato y al final lamiera su cara para al final irse a algún lado. Era feliz hasta que llegó ese día en particular. Era su día de descanso, iba a salir a comprar algunas cosas cuando escucho como tocaban la puerta. Extrañado fue abrirla, fue cuando vio a una chica desnuda, con largo cabello azul cubriendo sus largos pechos, flequillo azul con rosa y esos mismos ojos esmeraldas que le hacían recordar a ella.

Lo que más le llamaba su atención fue aquellas orejas negras y su cola negra esponjosa moviendo de un lado para otra. Era una chica-perro quien se encontraba frente a él, no podia negarlo, sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo, era hermosa.

 **\--¿Disculpa?** \--Hablo sorprendido. **\-- ¿Quién eres?**

 **\--Ayúdame por favor Ryoken** \--Habló. **\-- Ayer que te acompañe aquí algo me paso**

 **\--¿Ayer?** \--Hizo memoria cuando recordó. **\-- ¿Eres el perro que siempre me acompaña?**

 **\--Mi nombre es Yusaku, por favor ayúdame**

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Nunca imaginó que algo así le iba a suceder.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Y como pudieron llegar a imaginarse, tenía que escribir algo relacionado a mi fanfic "Querida Luna yo deseo..." Este es como la alternativa de un Ryoken humano y una Inu-Yusaku. Será algo lindo y divertido como en la historia que es su contraparte. Espero que realmente les guste.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Era muy claro que Kogami Ryoken era un hombre, su hermoso atractivo y su cuerpo muy bien trabajado, podia aclarar cualquier duda. Y cómo todo hombre sabía que ver pechos en una pantalla era muy diferente a verlos en vivo y a todo color. Cuando "Yusaku", aquella chica perro que había tocado su puerta, había llegado a su casa desnuda, lo primero que tuvo que hacer fue meterla a su casa, cubrirla con su chaqueta que tenía a la mano y correr al baño.

Estaba claro que la chica se notaba un poco sucia en donde fuera que estuviera durmiendo y no podia imaginar cuantas personas la vieron así, incluyendo a todos esos hombres pervertidos que existían.

Vio la cara de terror en la chica cuando vio el agua, al parecer había sufrido de los abusos de los humanos y está había sufrido sustos con el agua. Fue un tanto complicada que la chica se metiera a la tina pero una vez que empezó acariciar su cabeza, notó como esta se relajaba y su cara de satisfacción le decía lo bien que lo disfrutaba. Con una esponja y el jabón del otro lado, pasaba la primera con cuidado por la espalda de la chica.

Se sorprendió de ver lo delgada que era. Tuvo que contener la respiración cuando sabía lo que tenía que hacer, la volteo para que sus pechos quedarán descubiertos, sin duda eran grandes. Los tocó con cuidado para poder enjabonarlos, eran muy suaves y sólo pudo notar de reojo como se sonrojaba.

 **-Lo siento** -Murmuró Ryoken.

 **-No te preocupes** -Fue lo único que dijo.

Después de eso, el baño fue tranquilo. Pudo secar a la chica con la toalla antes de que está quisiera hacer lo de todo perro, sacudirse para secarse. Como era una chica, tenía que prestarle una de sus camisas en lo que conseguía un poco de ropa. Agradeció que con una de sus camisas fuera suficiente para cubrir hasta un poco más abajo de su trasero.

La llevo hasta la sala donde ella se había sentado, ella en un sillón y él en el wue estaba de frente. Observaba todo con curiosidad, incluso tocaba sus brazos al igual que sus piernas. Aunque tuvo que desviar su mirada cuando ella habia empezado a tocar sus pechos con curiosidad. Observó como alzaba sus manos y tocaba sus orejas, incluso observó como se movía su cola.

 **-Entonces...** -Hablo Ryoken para llamar su atención. **\- ¿Qué sucedió?**

 **-No lo se** -Habló insegura. **\- Después de comer que me fui a dormir en una de las calles cercanas, recuerdo que todo me daba vueltas y sólo caí agotada al piso** -Se abrazo. **\- Cuando desperté, ya estaba así**

 **-Ya veo** -Suspiro. Notó como esta se encogia en su lugar. **\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

 **-Un perro nunca olvida al primer humano que es amable con él sin temer a ser pateado o perseguido para ser golpeado** -Sonrió. Movió su cola feliz. **\- Me lo dijiste la primera vez que nos vimos, me dijiste tu nombre después de acariciar mi cabeza y darme un poco de comida**

Ryoken soltó una risita ante ese recuerdo. Vio como se envolvía con su cola y sus orejas se bajaban un poco. Al parecer tenía frío, sin tener aquel pelaje que cubría su cuerpo, sería difícil que llegará aclimatarse. Se levantó, tomo una de las cobijas que siempre tenía en el sofá y se la puso rodeando sus hombros. Ella sonrió. Se sentó a su lado para tomar sus manos.

 **-Bueno** -Habló. **\- No puedo dejarte tirada en la calle así que puedes quedarte Yusaku** -Acarició su cabeza. Se le notaba feliz, su cola se movía de un lado a otro. Sonrió cuándo está se había acercado a su pecho y se recargo. La sintió tan tranquila. **\- Por el momento te conformaras con mi ropa, después te consigo una para ti**

 **-Gracias** -Se notaba cansada. **\- ¿Puedo dormirme un momento? Cada que acaricias mi cabeza me da sueño y me gusta** -Sonrió más satisfecha cuando sintio esa caricia en su cabeza. **\- Se siente bien**

 **-Adelante**

Dejó que Yusaku se acomodara mejor, con sus manos apretara su playera y cerrará sus ojos tranquila. Sólo fue cuestión de minutos para ver su suave respirar y escucharla murmurar. Era como un perro, dormían tranquilos cuando se encontraban cerca de su dueño. Creó que después de todo, si esa chica perro se quedara a su lado sin encontrar una posible solución a su caso, no le molestaría.

Acarició su cabeza, tocaba con cuidado su largo cabello. La sentía removerse un poco y después acomodarse mejor en su cuerpo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que aquel perro negro que siempre le seguía, se convertiría en una hermosa chica, nunca lo hubiera creído. Los ojos esmeraldas eran hermosos y en ella se podían apreciar mejor.

Su pálida piel era hermosa, podía notar alguna cicatriz en su cuerpo, tal vez fue de alguna pelea que sufrió en el pasado para sobrevivir. Sin duda, había pasado por muchas cosas hasta llegar a él. La cargo con cuidado, observó como había abierto sus ojos y volvía acomodarse en su pecho, con su nariz olía su cuello, al parecer estaba muy relajada.

Soltó risitas. Eso a cualquiera le podía parecer erótico pero para él le causaba ternura. Subió las escaleras con cuidado y la acostó en su cama, al notar que no iba a soltar su playera, tuvo que acostarse con ella. Sintió como aplastada sus pechos contra su pecho y como se juntaba más a su cuerpo.

 **-Por favor, no te vallas**

 **-No me iré** -Sabía que ella había estado sola por todo ese tiempo.

Era claro que Ryoken era un hombre pero tampoco podia ser resistente. Una linda chica dormía abrazada a él, sus grandes pechos siendo aplastados y la tranquilidad con la que podía ser apreciada. Era realmente un poco difícil pero para no causarle más miedo se contendría aunque doliera su entrepierna.

La dejaría dormir por unas horas, después se levantaria para preparar algo de comer para ambos. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué podría comer ahora que era mitad humana y mitad perro? Tal vez el chocolate podría descartarlo como siempre. Tal vez, consultar a Miyu y Aoi no sonaba como mala idea.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **La historia de Inu-Yusaku (Fem) y Ryoken continuará, no se pierdan esta historia que realmente me esforzare en que sea la mejor.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Sábado 15 de Diciembre de 2018**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡También ya empezaré con esta historia! Se que será realmente hermosa, yo lo se. Sólo deben recordar que es un mundo alterno, así que lo único que van a tener relación, son los personajes, la historia es completamente mía.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Ryoken era de los que se levantaba temprano para ir a trabajar, aunque la empresa para la que trabajaba, era la de su padre, siempre era uno de los primeros empleados en llegar. O hubiera querido que así fuera siempre si no tenía a una hermosa chica perro que lo abrazaba hasta el punto de sentir sus pechos y sus piernas enredadas con las de ella. La escuchaba murmurar y abrazarlo cada vez más fuerte con su cola rodeando su cintura.

Incluso cuando su despertador sonaba, sólo sintió como Yusaku se removia, abría los ojos y con su nariz olía el cuello, soltaba un ruidito de satisfacción y volvía abrazarlo para seguir durmiendo. Claro, esa hubiera sido una situación diferente si ese hubiera sido su día de descanso pero no, tenía que ir a trabajar.

 **-Vamos Yusaku** -Hablaba mientras movía a la chica. **\- Tengo que ir a trabajar**

 **-No quiero** -Se quejó la chica para abrazarlo más fuerte. **\- Es muy temprano**

 **-La comida no se paga sola** -Susurró. **\- Te juró que si salgo temprano podemos salir un rato**

 **-No quiero, muchas de esas mujeres te verán y eres sólo mío**

Sabía que los perros son muy posesivos, incluso si eran hembras, estas eran celosas. Sabía que Yusaku era así cuando siempre que caminaban juntos, pasaban mujeres y cuando ellas sonreían o insinuaban algo, era normal que ella empezará a gruñir hasta llegar a ladrar y soltar mordidas.

 **-No Yusaku** -Habló. **\- No miraré a otras mujeres pero debo ir a trabajar**

 **-¿No te puedes quedar un poco más?**

La vio. Sus orejas se agacharon al igual que su cola temblaba, sus ojos se veian tristes hasta casi llegar a llorar. ¡Diablos! Era realmente hermosa, tuvo que tragar en seco, no podría resistir a la carita de cachorrito herido.

 **-Sólo cinco minutos** -Habló. Yusaku movió su cola feliz para empezar a pasar su nariz por su cuello y al final besar su mejilla, penso que eso seria como una lamida. **\- Pero no más**

Sabía que Yusaku estaba feliz así que no lo escucharía, podía sentirla más cerca y como se movía feliz debajo de las cobijas. Suspiro. Tal vez, ser el hijo del dueño de la empresa no estaba mal, al final sólo tenía que rendir cuentas con su padre por su retraso a la oficina. Aunque si eso significará que había dormido con una chica perro, tal vea su padre pensaría que estaba loco o que no importaba pero quería a sus nietos ya.

 **.o.**

Como lo había dicho anteriormente, Yusaku era celosa y posesiva, así eran los perros con cualquier persona que se querían acercar a sus dueños. Cuando vio que efectivamente era tarde, tuvo que levantarse ante las quejas de Yusaku que le pedía más tiempo en la cama.

Tuvo que arreglarse, iba a salir cuando una idea se le cruzo en la mente. ¿Qué haría Yusaku sola? No podía dejarla ahora que ni ella sabía como sobrevivir a ese cuerpo nuevo. La vio acostada en la cama, observando como se iba con esa mirada triste. Suspiro. Se sentó en su cama y acaricio la cabeza de Yusaku, su cola se movía feliz.

 **-Te prometí no dejarte sola** -Habló Ryoken. **\- No puedo llevarte al trabajo por ahora pero si a otro lugar para que te cuiden y busquen algo de ropa para ti**

De inmediato Yusaku se levantó feliz. Trato de buscarle una ropa comoda. No sabría como ocultar la cola ni las orejas pero al menos, la llevaría en carro. Una vez que estaba más o menos presentable, le tomo de la mano y la subió al carro, se le notaba nerviosa cuando el subió en el lado del conductor.

 **-Cuando era más pequeña** -Hablo Yusaku. **\- Mis anteriores dueños me subieron a un carro y me dejaron a mi suerte en la calle, no se como he sobrevivido todo este tiempo**

 **-Bueno, has sobrevivido para que pudieras llegar a mí** -Ryoken sonrió. **\- Te prometo que no lo haré** -Golpeó su nariz con cariño. **\- Te prometí ayudarte así que no te preocupes, nunca te abandonaría**

Yusaku sonrió. Una vez que el carro avanzó, miraba contenta por la ventana, se sentía como en ese entonces, un paseo sólo iba a ser y después ya no tenía a su familia a su lado. Una vez que se detuvieron, Ryoken salió del carro para abrir la puerta de Yusaku y al igual que que cuando se subió, le tomo de la mano, camino a la puerta de aquella estética canina y la abrió.

Adentro dos chicas se encontraban, no pudo evitar que Yusaku le abrazara y empezará a gruñir. Ambas chicas se miraban sorprendidas, conocían a Kogami Ryoken gracias a que era amigo de sus prometidos pero verla con una chica con orejas y cola, abrazandole y gruñendo.

 **-¿Eres un fetichista?** -Hablo Aoi.

 **-Valla, yo que creía que Spectre y Jin eran raros, tu les ganaste Kogami-kun** -Habló Miyu.

 **-No es eso** -Respondió tranquilo, tuvo que acariciar la cabeza de Yusaku para tranquilizarla. **\- El nombre de ella es Yusaku, hasta hace unos días era un pero pero llego a mi en busca de ayuda, se que suena como cuento de hadas pero es cierto**

Ambas chicas volvieron a mirar a Yusaku, fue Aoi la primera en acercarse, la escucho gruñir y apretar con un poco más de fuerza el brazo de su amigo pero al momento de acariciar su cuello, noto como esta se relajaba. Sonrió al notarla más tranquila, después de ella fue Miyu quien se acercó y le acaricio la cabeza. Veían a la chica mover su cola peluda con felicidad.

Ryoken podía estar tranquilo si podía dejarla con ellas. La veía oler los cuellos de las chicas, estas le dejaron, así las identificaba como amigas y no como una amenaza para Ryoken. Claro, el aroma de otros hombres en ellas, era más claro.

 **-¿Puedo dejarsela de aquí en lo que salgo del trabajo?** -Hablo llamando la atención de las chicas. Yusaku miraba a Ryoken curiosa. **\- Pueden comprarle ropa y todo lo que hace falta** -Saco su cartera y les dio una tarjeta. **\- En la noche vendré por ella ¿Pueden cuidarla por hoy?**

Ambas mujeres se miraron y asintieron. Sonrió como Yusaku agarraba su saco y le miraba con esa carita triste. Tuvo que sonreír.

 **-Voy a regresar, no te preocupes** -Le beso la frente. **\- Cuidenla por favor**

Yusaku observó desde la ventana como Ryoken se subía al carro y se marchaba. Sintió una mano en su hombro y vio a las dos chicas sonreír. Al menos sabía que ellas no eran peligrosas, si Ryoken confiaba en ellas, entonces ella confiaria en Ryoken.

 **.o.**

Ryoken se encontraba frente a su padre, este último le miraba sorprendido, nunca creyó imaginar ver a su hijo llegar tarde a la oficina. A su lado, su mejor amigo Spectre quien le había traído algunas carpetas.

 **-¿Sucedió algo Ryoken?** -Pregunto su padre. **\- No es normal que llegues tarde ¿Te sientes bien?**

 **-Si es sólo que** -Suspiro. **\- Tuve un problema en la mañana**

 **-¿Problemas con una mujer en la mañana?** -Kogami Kiyoshi sonrió. **\- Me hubieras dicho y te hubiera dado la semana completa para descansar, sabes que quiero muchos nietos**

 **-¡No es eso!** -Grito Ryoken avergonzado. **\- No es lo que piensas, Yusaku no es así**

 **-¿Así que se llama Yusaku?** -Habló Kiyoshi. **\- ¿Me la vas a presentar o tendré que ir a tu casa a conocerla?**

Y ya había perdido a su padre. Suspiro hasta que escucho a Spectre sonreír.

 **-Lamentó reirme** -Se disculpó el mismo. **\- ¿En serio una chica vive en su casa?**

 **-Al rato que regreses con Miyu ella te dirá** -Habló Ryoken cansado. **\- La lleve con ella y Aoi para que le ayudarán con la ropa**

No hablaron más, era mejor seguir trabajando.

Mientras tanto, Aoi y Miyu arrastraban a Yusaku por las tiendas con demasiadas bolsas con ropa. Tendrían problemas con el nacimiento de la cola en el cuerpo de la chica pero no habría problemas para arreglarlo.

 **-¿Quieres mucho a Kogami-kun?** -Hablo Miyu a Yusaku.

 **-El me da de comer desde hace tiempo** -Habló con honestidad. **\- Es el primer humano que no ha querido hacerme daño así que si lo quiero**

 **-Eso está bien** -Miyu sonrió para acariciar su oreja. **\- Querer a alguien sin saber el porque, eso significa el cariño y el amor**

Yusaku sonrió. Después de tantas bolsas decidieron que era necesario regresar. Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Miyu, empezaron arreglar la ropa de la misma. Fueron momentos de risa hasta que llegó Ryoken junto con Spectre. Cuando entraron a la casa se sorprendió de verla con aquella falda pequeña de color verde militar, unas medias negras junto con unos botines verdes y la blusa que vestía era de color negra. Su cabello suelto y sus orejas como cola negra bien arregladas.

 **-¡Ryoken!** -Corrió feliz a su encuentro.

Los perros se alegraban con la llegada de su dueño. La abrazo y acaricio su cabeza. Esta sonreía y olía su cuello. Spectre miraba curioso mientras Miyu trataba de explicarle. Tal vez no sea difícil vivir con alguien más y que se alegré con su llegada.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Como que es más energética está Inu-Yusaku si todas las versiones de Yusaku que he escrito. Ya veremos como resulta.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Domingo 16 de Diciembre de 2018**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Creo que se preguntarán, el porque ando actualizando muy seguido. Es bastante simple, quiero que estén actualizados con los mismos capítulos ante una probable sorpresa que le voy a dar ya muy pronto. ¡Es divertido escribir de ellos dos así!**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Desde que Yusaku había salido con Miyu y Aoi de compras, a Ryoken le gustaba ayudar a Yusaku a vestirle, claro tenía uno que otro problemas con los sostenes pero eso era lo de menos. Aunque sabía que no podía soportar tanta ropa que había veces que la veía caminar en su casa con una de sus camisas y con los botones sin abrochar, aprovechaba esas vistas aunque después tendría que arreglar el problema después. No sabía que le gustaba más, ver a Yusaku con ropa o utilizando sus camisas como en esos momentos.

Lo que le causo curiosidad, fue ver un collar rojo en su cuello. Tenía una placa donde decía su nombre y su direccion.

 **-Ellas me lo dieron** -Habló sin importancia, con sus manos todo el collar al igual que la curiosa placa. **\- Después de que te fuiste me volvieron a bañar para revisarme y cuando salí, ellas ya lo tenían**

 **-Oh valla** -Hablo Ryoken acomodandose la corbata. **\- ¿Crees que te puedes quedar sola de aquí en la tarde que llegue?**

 **-No hay problema** -Sonrió. **\- He estado sola y me he estado cuidando desde entonces**

 **-Bien** -Le acaricio la cabeza. Bajó su vista, empezo abrochar los botones de la camisa, no quería tener un problema en sus pantalones ahora. **\- Te dejo un poco de comida y no abras la puerta a desconocidos, ya te enseñe a prender la tele y creo que eso es todo**

 **-Vamos Ryoken, no soy tan inútil**

 **-Sólo decía** -Sonrió. Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Con sus manos acaricio el collar de Yusaku, se veía linda. **\- Hasta al rato**

Yusaku se fue con el hasta dejarlo en la puerta, Ryoken sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta. Por un momento se quedó observando por la ventana, se quedó ahí viendo mientras el caminaba y saludaba a sus vecinos, cuando ya no pudo verlo se alejó de la ventana. Suspiro. Empezó a caminar por toda la casa, subió al cuarto que compartía con Ryoken, sabía que había otros cuartos pero la de él, le gustaba más.

Su fragancia masculina, incluso no se resistió a lanzarse a la cama y abrazar las almohadas. Movía su cola con felicidad, tener el aroma de Ryoken se sentía como si la estuviera abrazando. Se sentía cansada, con sueño, no pudo evitar soltar un bostezo y acomodarse para seguir olfateando. Le gustaba su aroma, se sentia feliz y un tanto rara cuando sus mejillas se calentaban.

Vio el desorden en el cuarto, sabía que la casa estaba igual desde su llegada. Podía notar que Ryoken era ordenado pero ahora todo estaba de cabeza. Tal vez no vendría mal si hiciera un poco de limpieza, podía recordar como sus anteriores dueños cuando limpiaban la casa, siempre la mantenían en una esquina para que no rompiera más de la cuenta. Podía recordar que cosas tomaba y como limpiaba, tal vez podía hacer algo por él.

 **-¿Podré cocinar?** -Dudó. **\- Pero no me gusta el fuego** -Suspiro. **\- Tendré que intentarlo**

 **.o.**

 **-¿Como esta mi nuera?** -Aparecía Kogami Kiyoshi en la oficina de Ryoken. **\- Hoy llegaste muy feliz**

 **-Papá** -Hablo Ryoken. Suspiró, era imposible tener que discutir con su padre. **\- Está bien, la dejé en casa**

 **-¿Cuándo me la presentaras?**

 **-Ella está muy ocupada** -Habló mientras tecleaba algunas cosas.

 **-No es justo que Spectre ya la conozca y yo no** -Se quejó su padre. **\- Me dijo que era una línea señorita de ojos verdes pero no me quiso decir más detalles, eres un mal hijo que no me quiere dar ni un nieto**

Sólo tuvo que escuchar como su padre volvía hablar. Le iba a pedir que se fuera porque tenía mucho papeleo hasta que recibió una llamada a su celular. Extrañado lo tomó, se trataba de uno de sus vecinos, lo podía escuchar un tanto asustado hasta que escucho el porque. Tuvo que colgar y tomar sus cosas.

 **-Tienes que llevarme a casa** -Ryoken le pidió a su padre. **\- Es una emergencia**

Ante la mirada preocupada de su hijo no se negó. Bajaron lo más rápido en el elevador para llegar al estacionamiento y subir al auto. No tardaron en llegar hasta que vio unas cuantas patrullas y una pequeña bomba del carro de bomberos. Sus vecinos estaban afuera mirando, Ryoken inmediatamente bajo y preguntó a su vecino quien le había llamado.

 **-Sólo fue un pequeño incendio que se originó en la cocina Kogami-san** -Habló aquel chico albino de mechas rojas y lentes verdes. Era uno de sus vecinos. **\- No atrapó otra cosa así que no sufrió daños todo lo demás, fue un gran susto** -Suspiró. **\- Lo bueno que fue controlado y Kiku se mantuvo tranquila, no puede correr con eso del embarazo**

 **-Gracias por avisarme Homura y perdona por lo causado a Kiku y Flame** -Ryoken habló tranquilo. **\- ¿No viste alguien más salir de la casa?**

 **-¿Alguien más?** -Pregunto extrañado.

Fue cuando Ryoken se preocupó. Iba a preguntar más cuando escucho como alguien más le hablaba, vio a Yusaku asustada, la vio correr a sus brazos y fue ahí donde la recibió. Le acarició la cabeza, sintió como ella temblaba, la escucho llorar y pidiendo disculpas. Traía la misma camisa de la mañana y se le notaba descalza, tal pareciera que no había podido cambiarse cuando sucedió aquello.

 **-Lo lamentó Ryoken** -Habló Yusaku. **\- Sólo quería ayudarte a ser útil pero todo lo arruine** -Levantó su rostro, estaba llorando mucho. Se notaba manchado de polvo. **\- Ni eso puedo hacer bien** -Yusaku subió sus manos a sus ojos.

Noto como Ryoken alzaba su mano, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó su camisa. Estaba esperando a ese golpe cuando sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos para ver la sonrisa calmada de Ryoken, sintió besarle la frente y volver abrazarla. Acarició su cabeza, se notaba tan triste por sus orejas caídas y su cola sin movimiento. Ryoken alzó la vista ante la mirada sorprendida de Homura Takeru. Alzó los hombros despreocupado y este entendió, en otra ocasión le contaría.

 **-¿Todo está bien Ryoken?** -Habia olvidado que su padre le había llevado.

Kogami Kiyoshi miro sorprendido aquella escena, la sonrisa que Ryoken le dio a esa desconocida, fue la que le había dado hace mucho tiempo a su esposa. Cuando vio a Ryoken voltear, también vio a esa pequeña chica que estaba en sus brazos. Era hermosa, sus ojos grandes de color esmeralda, su cabello azul con su flequillo azul y rosa, le llamó la atención sus orejas y su cola negra.

 **-Sólo fue un pequeño incendio en la cocina** -Habló Ryoken. **-Todo bien**

 **-Eso es bueno** -Hablo Kiyoshi. **\- Hay que llamar a la aseguradora y alguien que pueda arreglarlo**

Notó como esa chica se encogia ante su presencia, miraba el piso triste, la vio caminar hacia él y como con sus manos arrugaba una de esas camisas que sabía, utilizaba su hijo.

 **-Fue mi culpa señor** -Habló Yusaku apenada. **\- Intenté cocinar algo pero, no soy buena utilizando estas manos** -Bajó la mirada apenada. **\- Entenderé si Ryoken me quiere correr de la casa**

Kiyoshi suspiro. Soltó una carcajada y posó su mano en el hombro de Yusaku. Esta volteó y notó el rostro tranquilo del señor.

 **-Tranquila** -Habló. **\- Las cosas pasan y siempre existen errores, es bueno que te encuentres bien, eso es lo único que importa, las cosas materiales van y vienen así que no le tomes importancia** -Vio como alzaba sus orejas. **\- Me imagino que eres Yusaku, ahora entiendo porque Ryoken te quiere tanto, eres hermosa** -Miro a su hijo, como este le miraba de mala manera. **\- Mis nietos serán hermosos**

 **-¿Nietos?** -Preguntó Yusaku extrañada a la palabra. **\- ¿Cachorros?**

 **-Papá** -Ryoken apareció a su lado, tomó de los hombros a la chica y la llevo a su pecho. **\- No le metas ideas a Yusaku ¿Quieres?** -Suspiro. **\- ¿Podrías alojarnos en tu casa mientras hacen las reparaciones en la nuestra?**

 **-¿Porque no se quedan en la mía para siempre y crían a sus hijos ahí?**

 **-¡Papá!**

Yusaku soltó una risita llamando la atención de los dos hombres. Tal pareciera que el susto había pasado y ella se encontraba más tranquila, podían verla sonreír, sus orejas como su cola se movían feliz. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, era mejor empezar a moverse, la noche sería larga.

 **.o.**

Las mejillas que Kiyoshi dolían pero no podía evitar sonreír al ver como Yusaku había tomado de la mano a Ryoken y empezado a correr por toda la casa. Sabía que la chica estaba fascinada, era enorme el lugar y tenía espacio para correr y divertirse como Kiyoshi siempre quiso ver.

Había tenido que cargar las maletas de ambos pero ver la satisfacción de aquellos dos en su casa le hizo imaginar muchas cosas. Que realmente quería nietos que corrieran por su casa y causarán destrozos de los cuales se sentiría orgulloso. Unos hermosos niños de ojos esmeraldas o de ojos celestes, no podia decidir, si su esposa estuviera ahí con ellos, sabría que pensarían lo mismo.

Habían muchas habitaciones en su casa, una vez ahí sus dos hijos y su esposa vivían. Pero por el trabajo de su primer hija, Kyoko, tuvo que salir de ahí y mudarse a un lugar más cercano, Ryoken quería su espacio así que se le otorgó, al final, su esposa había fallecido hace unos años de una enfermedad, se sentía sólo, realmente esperaba aprovechar ese corto tiempo que viviría Ryoken y Yusaku en ese lugar.

Las horas pasaban y estaba silencioso el lugar. Kiyoshi había bajado a tomar un poco de agua cuando vio a Yusaku caminar por los pasillos de la casa. Se acercó a ella cuando se detuvo y miraba la pared.

 **-¿No puedes dormir Yusaku?** -La nombrada volteó a verlo y sonrió.

 **-No me gusta dormir lejos de Ryoken** -Respondió con simpleza. **\- Busco su habitación**

 **-Ya veo** -Al igual que ella miro la pared, un cuadro con una foto se encontraba ahí. Una sonrisa salió de él. **\- Ella es hermosa ¿Verdad?**

 **-Si, Ryoken se parece mucho a ella, incluso el color de sus ojos** -Yusaku sonrió. **\- Yo no recuerdo el rostro de mis padres, me separaron de ellos muy temprano** -Miro a Kiyoshi. **\- Los humanos con los que viví no me trataron bien, Ryoken fue el primer humano que realmente me sonrió y me trató con cariño en lugar de querer patearme y alejarme de él**

 **-Lo se, mi hijo tiene mucho de ella** -Kiyoshi habló. **\- Nunca dudes de Ryoken, el te quiere podrías preguntárselo** -Suspiro. **\- Su cuarto esta arriba, a cuatro habitaciones cerca del tuyo** -Sonrió. **\- Buenas noches Yusaku**

 **-Por cierto** -Hablo Yusaku. **\- Ryoken tiene su sonrisa y su amabilidad** -Sonrió. **\- Buenas noches**

Kiyoshi la vio correr por el pasillo. Este sólo sonrió y volvió a ver ese cuadro. Una hermosa señora de blancos cabellos aparecía ahí. En sus brazos, a un pequeño niño.

 **-Nuestros nietos serán hermosos ¿No crees Aiko?**

Ryoken no se sorprendió de ver a Yusaku tocar su puerta. En realidad ya lo esperaba, la chica había estado durmiendo con él, así que era normal que lo buscará. Sonrió al verla con una pijama que le habían comprado. Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, soltó una risita al verla saltar a su cama y empezar a mover su cola con felicidad.

 **-¿No podías dormir?** -Pregunto Ryoken curioso.

 **-No me gusta dormir lejos de ti** -Confesó. **\- Aún cuando era un perro, trataba de dormir cerca de tu casa**

Se sentó en su cama. Vio como esta se acercaba a sus piernas y se recargaba, movía su cola feliz, acaricio sus orejas con cariño. Había algo que le quería preguntar.

 **-¿Te gustaría volver a ser perro?** -Ryoken llamó su atención. **\- Si encontrará una forma de devolverte a tu forma anterior ¿Quisieras ser humana o un perro?**

No escucho respuesta alguna. Iba a volver hablar cuando la vio levantarse de la cama y acercarse a él, su mirada era sería.

 **-¿Me quieres Ryoken?** -Preguntó. **\- ¿Como perro o como humana?**

Miro su rostro, esperaba una respuesta. Suspiro y volvió a sonreír.

 **-Te quiero Yusaku** -Aclaró. **\- Yusaku siempre será Yusaku y como seas, yo siempre te voy a querer**

Fue un corto instante cuando sintio los labios de Yusaku pegados a los suyos. Abrió los ojos sorprendidos, era un beso sin segundas intenciones, uno donde descubrió que sus labios son suaves. Al verla como se separaba con una sonrisa y un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, le dejo sin habla.

 **-Me gustaría quedarme siempre contigo Ryoken** -Confesó. **\- Como humana donde puedo decirte cuanto te quiero**

No le dejo hablar cuando volvió a ver como se acostaba en sus piernas y cerraba sus ojos tranquila. Las mejillas de Ryoken se sintieron calientes, trataba de cubrir su rostro pero era imposible. Acarició las orejas de Yusaku para tratar de olvidar lo sucedido. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué le podía responder?

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¿Que pasará de ahora en adelante? No pierdan su telenovela favorita por el mismo medio, en el mismo canal.**

 **Malon630: ¡Gracias por comentar! Te juro que está historia sólo está empezando, será muy divertido escribir de ellos, así como escribí dar capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Lunes 17 de Diciembre de 2018**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡El primer capítulo del año! Lamento la tardanza pero después de estar unas semanas enferma y sin ganar de querer despegarme de mi cama por el sueño que tenía, pude escribir algo. Van a tener varias actualizaciones varios fics, así que espero que les guste.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Yusaku dormía feliz entre los brazos de Ryoken, el chico le abrazaba entre sueños y no podia evitar sentirse muy feliz. Cada que despertaba, sonreía y volvía acurrucarse entre sus brazos, con su cola rodeaba su cintura y aspiraba su fragancia masculina. No sabía que le pasaba pero cada vez que lo hacía, no podia evitar que sus mejillas se calentaran y decidiera cerrar sus ojos antes de pensar en otras cosas.

Se sentía como una extraña en la casa del padre de Ryoken, incluso le había costado poder cerrar los ojos y dormirse pero ante su descuido, era necesario y esperaba que algún día aprendiera cocinar algo para Ryoken, no quería revivir ese miedo de como la tapa salía volando y como no podia controlar el fuego de la estufa porque había caído un poco de lo que cocinaba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho movimiento fuera del cuarto de Ryoken. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar al mismo.

Al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta que el padre de Ryoken caminaba por ahí. Cuando Kiyoshi se dio cuenta que era observado, volteó a sus espaldas para saludar a sus nuevos inquilinos. Sonrió, hizo una pequeña reverencia y siguió con su camino. Esto fue algo raro para Yusaku, volteó para mirar a Ryoken dormido, alzó los hombros despreocupada, estaba tan dormido que roncaba, camino por donde se había ido Kiyoshi, tenía un poco de curiosidad. Lo siguió tranquila, caminaba por el gran patio su tenía, atravesaban algunos árboles hasta llegar a un lugar un tanto alejado. Miro como Kiyoshi se arrodillaba y ponía un ramo de flores. Con cuidado se acercó curiosa.

 **-¿Ryoken sigue dormido?** -Hablo Kiyoshi.

 **-Si** -Yusaku de sorprendió de que este la vio.

 **-Eso es raro** -Soltó una risita. **\- Siempre ha sido de los primeros en levantarse, creo que le estas pegando tus hábitos**

 **-Lo siento**

 **-No te disculpes** -Miro a Yusaku. **\- Siempre le digo que se tome un día libre pero es muy terco que mejor prefiero ya no decirle nada**

Guardaron silencio por un momento. Yusaku seguía mirando curiosa como Kiyoshi separaba las flores marchitas, cambiaba el agua de aquellos floreros y colocaba las frescas flores. Sonreía, ponía un poco de comida al igual que incienso y al final rezaba.

 **-La madre de Ryoken descansa aquí** -Hablo al fin Kiyoshi. **\- No quería alejarse de nuestra casa donde criamos a nuestros hijos, este siempre fue el jardín que con tanto esfuerzo lo cuidamos** -Soltó una risita. **\- Ella es libre descansando aquí, estoy seguro que ella estaría feliz de ver que Ryoken trajo a una linda señorita a nuestra casa**

 **-Pero, yo no soy completamente humana** -Habló Yusaku. **\- Tengo orejas y una cola, incluso mis instintos siguen siendo más fuertes ¿No le causo rareza en mi por estos detalles?**

 **-Si me causo algo extraño, creía que mi hijo se convirtió en un fetichista** -Soltó una risita. **\- Pero al ver que eran parte de ti, me causo un poco de curiosidad, al final lo acepte por que te ves linda y porque debe existir alguna explicación lógica a todo esto** -Miro a Yusaku, se levantó y se puso a su lado. **\- Aunque con todos estos años, me he acostumbrado a ver cosas raras como que los vecinos tienen un lobo como mascota**

 **-¿En serio?** -Alzó la barbilla para olfatear el aire. **\- Con razón se me hacía un poco inusual este aroma**

Kiyoshi soltó una risita. Volvió hacer una reverencia para despedirse de su esposa. Yusaku no despegaba su mirada de lo que hacía, miro frente ella aquel pilar de piedra y de igual manera hizo una reverencia. Al mirar a sus espaldas, miro como Kiyoshi le hablaba y le ofrecía su brazo para caminar a su lado. Esta sonrió y empezó a caminar a su lado. Miraba de reojo a Kiyoshi, siendo un perro, había aprendido a observar con atención, como sabía también que la edad y el estado de salud de Kiyoshi era ya de un humano mayor y era tener muchos cuidados.

Así que caminar a su lado como su guía, serviría un poco. Caminar lentamente a su lado y sentir como tomaba su mano en sus arrugadas manos, era algo reconfortante.

 **-Aunque sabes** -Habló Kiyoshi. **\- La sonrisa que te mostró Ryoken después del descuido de la cocina, fue muy grande, hace tiempo que no veia a mi hijo sonreír** -Miro a Yusaku. **\- Desde que su madre se fue, su hermana y yo éramos con los únicos que nos podía mostrar esa faceta pero creo que debo agradecerte por ello**

 **-Yo estoy muy agradecida con Ryoken** -Sonrió Yusaku. **\- Mis anteriores dueños me enseñaban a regaños y unos cuantos golpes aunque después me abandonaron a mi suerte, tengo mordidas y rasguños en mi cuerpo por tantas peleas que tuve en el pasado** -Se detuvo. **\- Hasta el día que conocí a Ryoken me di cuenta que los humanos no son malos como todos aquellos perros me decían, que aún existen algunos que sonríen para animales abandonados como yo y que te dan una nueva oportunidad para seguir viviendo**

 **-Se nota que quieres mucho a mi hijo** -Sonrió Kiyoshi.

 **-Nosotros somos tan nobles a la hora de querer alguien, es muy obvio que voy a querer a Ryoken como también lo quiero a usted por aceptarme, aunque Miyu me dijo que podía ser otra cosa cuando mis mejillas se sonrojan y me pongo muy feliz cuando Ryoken llega a casa**

 **-¿Y cual es esa palabra?**

 **-Amor** -Miro a Kiyoshi. **\- ¿Usted sabe lo que eso significa?**

 **-Claro que lo se** -Soltó una risita. **\- Cuando sientes algo por alguien, tanto que tu corazón golpea tu pecho con intensidad por verlo sonreír** -Siguieron caminando. **\- No tienes como decir porque lo amas porque sabes que aceptas todo de el, espero que encuentres el amor con mi hijo Yusaku, incluso te pido que seas la madre de mis nietos**

 **-¿Tanto quiere que Ryoken y yo tengamos cachorros?**

 **-Bueno, es el deseo de todo padre ver como sus nietos corren por toda la casa con una sonrisa y con la cara llena de dulces** -Soltó una risita. **\- Si decides quedarte con Ryoken, mis nietos serán hermosos**

 **-¿Aunque tal vez tenga más de uno?** -Hablo Yusaku. Bajo su mano a su vientre. **\- Recuerde que antes era un perro y nosotras solemos tener camadas de muchos cachorros ¿Está bien con eso?**

 **-Mientras más, mejor** \- Kiyoshi sonrió. **\- Bien, debo irme a trabajar, dile a Ryoken que se tomé un descanso, de todas maneras tiene que ver el arreglo de su casa** -Vio como Yusaku asentía, daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar a la entrada de la casa. **\- Por cierto, Yusaku** -La chica volteó. **\- Muchas gracias por acompañarme**

 **-Gracias a usted por escucharme y aceptarme** -Hizo una reverencia y entró a la casa.

Kiyoshi suspiro. Sonrió y empezó a caminar, si pudiera encontrar una forma de que ella se quedara para siempre con Ryoken, lo lograría. Serían hermosos sus nietos.

Cuando Yusaku volvió al cuarto de Ryoken y meterse a su cama, sintió como este la volvía abrazar, lo escucho bostezar y lo vio abrir sus ojos perezoso. Yusaku sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y acaricio sus mejillas.

 **-¿Dónde estuviste?** -Habló curioso.

 **-Es un secreto** -Yusaku sonrió. Se acomodó en el pecho de Ryoken antes de que le siguiera preguntando y cerró sus ojos.

Si esa explicación de amor que le dijo Kiyoshi, era cierta. Entonces podia decir que quería al padre de Ryoken como también quería a esas chicas que le ayudaron a vestirla pero amaba a Ryoken, sólo lo amaba a él.

 **.o.**

Ryoken se empezaba acostumbrar de bañar a Yusaku. Al principio está no había querido, incluso se había escondido entre tantas cobijas, fue un reto poder sacarla de ahí, entre tantas palabras, prefirió pasar a las cosquillas donde tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar a la chica reír. Una vez que las cobijas y las almohadas se habían ido, sólo quedaba Yusaku despeinada, con la pijama desordenada y sus mejillas rojas.

Se dio cuenta de sus grandes pechos, como estos se movían ante las risas y su acelerada respiración. Como ella se acomodaba bien entre sus brazos y como sólo esos ojos esmeraldas le miraban a él. Ver como sonreía, sentir sus pequeñas manos en sus mejillas y como se alzaba para darle un beso en los labios. Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo, sabía que era una distracción pero no lo logró, inmediatamente la cargo y ante las protestas de ella, la llevo al baño donde empezó a calentar el agua de la tina.

Claro, después de eso siguió la negociación. Si Yusaku quería bañarse, entonces el también debía de acompañarla en el agua. Fueron varios minutos de discusión hasta que accedió. Y así era como se encontraban, ambos en la tina, Yusaku sentada entre sus piernas y Ryoken tallando su espalda. Veía a Yusaku feliz, incluso jugaba con la espuma que hacía el jabón, lo tomaba entre sus manos y soplaba, la escuchaba reír y mover su cola con alegría.

Una vez que su espalda estaba limpia. Vio como se recargaba en su pecho y se relajaba, le dio tiempo para acariciar sus orejas y que está sonriera satisfecha ante la caricia. Sonrió. Empezó a pasar la esponja por sus costillas, por su estómago y por su pecho. Tomaba sus pechos con cuidado y empezaba a pasar la esponja. La sentia un poco inquieta, sus mejillas estaban rojas y prefería mirar a otro lado. Habia aprendido que sus pechos eran muy sensibles aunque eran muy suaves, redondos y de buen tamaño.

 **-Perdona** -Volvía a disculparse.

 **-No te preocupes** -Habló Yusaku. **\- Si eres tu, no me importa**

Ryoken se sonrojo ante las palabras. Tuvo que pensar en otras cosas, siguió enjabonando hasta llegar a su vientre. Yusaku siguió soltando risitas, hasta que algo le llamó la curiosidad a Ryoken. La cola de Yusaku había rodeado una de sus piernas. Intento alejarla pero al momento de tocarla, escucho como Yusaku soltaba un grito más. Uno que parecía más un jadeo. Ambos pararon sus acciones, Yusaku cubrió su boca y Ryoken le miraba sonrojado. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

 **-Lo siento, no fue mi intención yo...** -Habló con rapidez Ryoken.

 **-No te preocupes, si eres tu no me importa** -Hablo Yusaku sonrojada. **\- No fue tu culpa, yo no sabía que se había enredado, sólo hay algo que también tienes que tener en cuenta** -Soltó un suspiro para mirarlo. **\- Mi cola es muy sensible ante el toque, en especial el nacimiento en mi espalda baja, no creí que fuera a reaccionar de esa manera**

 **-Ya veo** -Tartamudeo. **\- Es bueno saberlo**

Siguió ese incómodo silencio hasta que terminó de lavar a Yusaku. Su sonrojo crecio más cuando la vio voltearse, quitarle la esponja y sonreirle. Sabía que ella también quería ayudarle, no tuvo de otra más que voltearse. Sentía sus pequeñas manos en su espalda, en sus brazos y en sus costillas. Pasaba la esponja con cuidado. Ryoken se relajó un poco, saber que Yusaku quería ser útil, era algo que le causaba gracia.

Sólo esperaba que Yusaku saliera de la bañera, quería arreglar el problema de entre sus piernas antes de que siguiera doliendo y antes de que ella se diera cuenta que lo había puesto así por aquel jadeo. Parecía un adolescente hormonal.

 **-Por cierto** -Yusaku llamo su atención. **\- ¿De que color son mis ojos?**

 **-¿No lo sabes?**

 **-Recuerda que los perros sólo vemos en dos tonos y no conocemos bien los colores**

 **-Esmeralda** -Ryoken respondió. **\- Los míos son celestes, puedo enseñarte el nombre de los colores después**

 **-Me serviría aprender muchas cosas**

¿De donde había salido esa pequeña conversación? No lo sabía.

 **.o.**

 **-No sabía que había alguien más viviendo contigo Kogami-san** -Aquel chico de lentes, su vecino hablaba con él. **\- Aunque es bueno saber que está bien**

 **-Lo se y lamento todo el susto que provocó Takeru**

Ryoken había llegado con Yusaku afuera de su casa. Las reparaciones empezaban aunque primero tenían que limpiar. Claro, Yusaku no había hecho nada por estar al lado de Kiku, quien le sonreía con un embarazo de ya siete meses. Veía a la chica curiosa, con timidez posaba su mano en el enorme vientre y sentir como ese pequeño se movía. Podía jurar que los ojos de Yusaku brillaban de felicidad.

 **-No te preocupes** -Takeru miro a la chica que traía un gorro cubriendo su cabeza. Esta escuchaba atenta lo que Kiku le contaba. **\- Aunque me sorprendió de verla, tenía entendido que no te gustaban ¿Porqué ella...?**

 **-No lo se** -Interrumpió Ryoken. **\- Quisiera saber un poco más pero no se por donde empezar**

 **-Ya veo** -Takeru suspiro.

Ambos hombres miraban como algunas cosas eran tiradas. Nunca creyó estar en esa situación. Miraron como Yusaku se habia puesto a la defensiva al ver a Flame, el pequeño gato negro de la familia Homura. Tuvieron que decirle que sólo se trataba de la mascota del vecino antes de que quisiera atacar. Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que decidieron marcharse, mañana empezarían con los trabajos de reparación.

Takeru y Kiku se despedían de sus vecinos. Esperaron hasta que el carro no se veía más para poder cargar a Flame.

 **-Tenía entendido que a Kogami-san no le gustaban los perros** -Habló Kiku curiosa.

 **-Yo también** -Suspiro Takeru. **\- Tenía entendido que le gustaban los gatos más que los perros ¿Crees que tengan problemas?**

 **-Quiensabe**

Ryoken miro curioso a Yusaku, quien se había quedado callada cuando subieron al carro. Era normal escucharla platicar y mirar la ventana con emoción, le decía en que lugares se encontraban sus amigos al igual que los lugares donde vivía. La vio de reojo, la chica bajaba sus manos a su vientre y sonreía.

 **-¿Sabías que tu padre quiere muchos nietos?**

 **-No escuches a mi padre** -Ryoken suspiro. **\- A mi hermana y a mi nos ha pedido nietos pero dudamos que por nuestro trabajo podamos darle alguno**

 **-¿Cómo sería tener un cachorro en mi vientre?**

Ryoken frenó en seco al escuchar esas palabras. Miro a Yusaku con un sonrojo y como esta intentaba ocultar su mirada de Ryoken. Tuvo que respirar varias veces para tranquilizarse.

 **-¿Porqué lo dices?** -Preguntó tranquilo.

 **-Ver a ella con un pequeño humano creciendo en su vientre me hizo dar cuenta que no sería nada malo** -Sonrió. **\- Incluso le dije a tu padre que como antes era perro, puede que tenga a muchos cachorros** -Soltó una risita. **\- Dijo que le gustaría que me quedará y que los cachorros serían lindos ¿Tu que opinas?**

 **-Juro que mataré a mi padre** -Fue lo último que dijo Ryoken antes de seguir con su curso a la casa de su padre.

Yusaku no comprendió esas palabras, prefirió seguir mirando su vientre plano. Siempre se había escapado de aquellos perros en esos días, ver a Ryoken de reojo y ver sus ojos, le hizo pensar que si tuviera cachorros serían lindos, no le sonaba mal la idea. Sonrió ante esa idea. Ryoken sólo quería ver a su padre y matarlo.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Recuerden que varios fics van a tener varias actualizaciones, así que espero que les guste las aventuras que van a vivir nuestros personajes favoritos.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Martes 8 de Enero de 2019**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Yei! Lamento en tardar por actualizar pero como ya he explicado anteriormente, también tengo como prioridad otras historias. No puedo dejarlas a un lado así que de vez en cuando me verán por aquí.**

 **Aún así, quiero pedirles perdón. Sufro de depresiones generado por la ansiedad, así que es normal en mi que no quiera hacer nada y que sólo me la pase haciendo otras cosas y dejando lo que escribo a un lado porque realmente no tengo las ganas por escribir algo divertido.**

 **Usualmente se me ocurren diferentes historias así que, cuando se trata de actualizar mientras estoy depresiva, realmente no se me da por escribir y prefiero ignorar que tengo algo con lo que seguir. Lo se, debería visitar a algún especialista pero creo que mi mejor terapia es escribir por aquí.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Cuando Kogami Kiyoshi llego a su casa esa noche, se le hizo curioso ver a Yusaku acostada en el pasto observando las estrellas, bueno si es que en realidad ella las estaba observando. Podía decir que la chica se veía feliz, tanto que le recordó mucho a esos perros que se revolcaban en la tierra después de ser bañados, realmente deseaba de que no estuviera haciendo eso. Soltó una risita antes de caminar con dirección a ella quien alzó el rostro cuando escucho pasos.

 **-¿Qué haces afuera Yusaku?** -Preguntó con curiosidad.

 **-Ryoken me dijo que quería hablar con usted** -La chica alzó los hombros. **\- Y que tenía que esperar a que me llamará para poder entrar a la casa**

 **-Esta bien** -Soltó un suspiro. **\- Pero no te quedes tanto tiempo afuera o te vas a enfermar**

 **-Ok**

Kiyoshi ya se esperaba esa discusión que iba a tener con su hijo esa noche, ya estaba preparado para huir si es que llegaba el Apocalipsis, no queria morir aún siendo tan joven y sin haber conocido a sus hermosos nietos. Claro, sus viejas rodillas ya estaban un poco maltratadas pero aún servirían en caso de tener que correr para evitar que su hijo lo siga regañando. Entró a la casa aparentando normalidad, las luces se encontraban apagadas en su recorrido, al llegar a la sala, se encontró con su segundo hijo sentado en aquel sofá, con aquella mirada venenosa y con una copa de vino a su lado.

Si no fuera su hijo, diría que se trataba de un asesino en busca de cuentas claras que arreglar, miro a su alrededor, aquella sirvienta que ayudaba en casa no estaba; era más que claro que no quería que alguien viera como era asesinado. Suspiró. ¿Acaso era normal que un padre le tuviera miedo a su hijo? La respuesta estaba frente a él.

Yusaku miraba entretenida el cielo. Cuando era un perro, siempre había observado con atención aquel cielo nocturno que la cobijaba. Olfateaba el aire en busca de cualquier peligro y pedía a las estrellas por seguir viviendo un día más. Agradecía que ahora podía diferenciar los colores y observar con atención aquello que tanto se había perdido. Sentir el suave y frío pasto debajo de ella, era casi adictivo ese aroma a pasto y tierra mojada. Era satisfactorio sentir aquel cálido aire en sus mejillas, el aroma fresco de los árboles y apreciar como los pequeños animalitos salían de noche.

Toda tranquilidad iba a ser interrumpido por un estruendo. Yusaku brinco ante el grito y se levantó con rapidez, como perro guardián de la casa, tenía que asegurarse que todo estuviera bien y que nada hubiera entrado a su territorio. Se acercó con rapidez a la casa, reviso los lugares con cuidado. Al final, sólo vio a Ryoken molesto, subiendo las escaleras y azotando la puerta de su cuarto al final. Con curiosidad, se acercó a ver a Kiyoshi, quien derrotado, sólo se dejó caer en su sofá mientras suspiraba.

 **-¿Ryoken se molestó por mi culpa?** -Fue lo que preguntó con tristeza. **\- Lamentó que sucediera esto, creo que se debe al tema de los cachorros ¿Verdad?**

 **-No te preocupes Yusaku** -Kiyoshi sonrió con tristeza. **\- En parte es mi culpa, siempre he presionado a mis hijos con este tema que por eso se van de esta casa** -Suspiró. Con cuidado se levantó y paso por el lado de Yusaku para acariciar sus orejas caidas. **\- No fue tu culpa sólo dale unas horas para que se tranquilice, buenas noches**

Yusaku se quedó parada viendo como se iba a su habitación. Miro las escaleras con un poco de temor. ¿Podía ver a Ryoken? Con cuidado subió las escaleras. Camino a la habitación del mismo y tocó. Nadie abrió. El nerviosismo la invadía, podía sentir a Ryoken enojado, podía escuchar aquellas malas palabras. Así que con valentía, giro la perilla.

El de ojos celestes no se encontraba ahí, entró despacio para olfatear el lugar. Vio el ventanal abierto y una sombra que se mostraba detrás de las cortinas. Camino con cuidado para no asustarlo o hacerlo enojar más. Había aprendido también, que un humano enojado era peligroso. Lastimaba por igual y poco le importaba los demás, gracias a eso; había recibido varias patadas para que esos humanos descargaran ese enojo. Claro que se defendía con mordidas y rasguños pero el daño que estos hacían, nunca se iban.

Se asomó. Vio a Ryoken, lo escucho suspirar y como volvía a maldecir.

 **-¿Ryoken?** -Preguntó con timidez.

El nombrado volteó. Se notaba enfadado pero al ver que solo se trataba de Yusaku sólo se relajó. La veía temblar y no quería mirarlo. Ryoken sabía que los perros eran demasiado sensibles a las emociones de sus dueños, así que ella se encontraba asustada. No quería saber por que cosas había pasado para que solo se encogiera en su lugar. Suspiro unas cuantas veces, necesitaba calmarse. Una vez que ya estaba más tranquilo, alzó su mano, Yusaku con nerviosismo tomo su mano y de inmediato se calmó. Fue apretada con calidez y camino para estar cerca de él.

 **-Lo lamento** -Se disculpó Ryoken. **\- Lamentó que me vieras así** -Soltó una risita triste. **\- Lamentó que mi padre te meta esas ideas sobre los nietos** -Suspiró. **\- Desde que mi madre se fue, sólo piensa en eso, yo quiero tener un trabajo normal, después pensaré en eso**

 **-De alguna manera puedo comprender a tu padre** -Yusaku habló por primera vez. Ryoken la miro confundido. **\- Por su avanzada edad, el tiene miedo de no disfrutar más de su vida** -Soltó una risita. **\- Por un tiempo pensé en ese miedo cuando era un perro, mi vida es más corta que la de ustedes como humanos, aún no soy un perro adulto pero tampoco soy un cachorro yo siempre tuve miedo a la soledad, yo iba a morir sola sin nadie a mi lado** -Miro a Ryoken. Acarició sus mejillas, se le notaba triste por lo que narraba. **\- Aún cuando huía de los demás perros que me querían hacer daño, cuando huía de los humanos que me querían atrapar, quería alguien a mi lado, admito que el tema de los cachorros nunca lo quise pensar, a penas y podía cuidar de mi, pensar en cuidar a más, iba a ser problemático** -Acomodo un mechón del cabello blanco detrás de su oreja. **\- Eso pensaba hasta que te conocí, eres alguien amable y gentil, eres alguien bueno al aceptar a un perro pulgoso cómo yo y estoy agradecida por eso** -Suspiró. Ryoken tomo su mano en su mejilla, se sentía cálida. **\- Es por eso que decidí pasar mi vida a tu lado y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de ser mitad humana, no quiero desperdiciar esta oportunidad** -Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo. **\- Incluso si eso significa también poder tener cachorros**

 **-¿Y aún tienes miedo?**

 **-Aún lo tengo, no se cuánto va a durar esto pero se que quiero disfrutar mi vida a tu lado en lo que termina** -Suspiró. **\- No debes enojarte con tu padre, tienes la oportunidad de estar con él, yo no recuerdo como eran mis padres asi que no hagas lo mismo que muchos humanos** -Abrazo a Ryoken ante la ventisca fría. **\- Abandonan a sus familias por algo que nunca van a conseguir, mañana habla con tu padre y discúlpate con él, hagan las paces y piensa un poco más en tu padre, el sólo quiere lo mejor para ti**

Ryoken sonrió en silencio. Las palabras de Yusaku eran lo más humanas que había pensado escuchar de alguien que hasta hace unos días era un perro. Abrazó con cariño a Yusaku, su pequeño cuerpo entre el suyo, realmente era del tamaño perfecto. Las orejas y la cola peludas, volvían alzarse con emoción. Podía sentir esa sonrisa al ser correspondido su abrazo.

 **-Me convenciste** -Susurró. **\- Mañana en la mañana hablaré mejor con el** -La separó de su pecho para darle un beso tierno en la frente, escucho como soltaba una risita feliz.

 **-Eres un buen chico Ryoken** -Yusaku subió su mano para acariciar su cabello, era una caricia como la que el le daba para subir su ánimo.

Ver a Yusaku sonreír, sentir su cálida caricia a sus mejillas y como le daba esa tranquilidad que hace mucho buscaba, era algo gratificante. No pudo evitar sonreír con ternura y volver a llenarle el rostro de besos para escuchar sus risitas y ver como escapaba de sus brazos para evitar las cosquillas. Le siguió ese juego, tal vez iban armar escándalo pero que más daba, le gustaba escucharla reír. Una vez que la atrapó, la tiro a la cama para apreciarla mejor, no pudo evitar darle un beso en los labios y dejarse abrazar, ocultar su rostro en sus pechos, sentir su respiración tranquila como las caricias a su espalda. Ella había llegado en el mejor momento de su vida y no iba a desperdiciar ese tiempo.

Encontraria la manera para que ella se quedara en su vida para siempre.

 **.o.**

Queen era su nombre, la mujer que mantenía las relaciones entre varias empresas. Su impecable ropa blanca, sus grandes tacones chocando con el piso y sus caderas moviéndose para llamar la atención de todo hombre que se topara con ella. Ese día, había ido a la empresa Hanoi para hablar unos cuantos asuntos pendientes y claro, seguir con su plan de coquetear con el presidente de la empresa o con el heredero del mismo, la familia Kogami, la familia más poderosa en Den City.

Era ambiciosa, era alguien que quería el poder aun si tenía que jugar sucio. Estaba interesada por el dinero que ellos tuvieran, no había nada romántico, nunca se trataba del amor, era sólo algo que nunca existiría en ella. Sabía que Kiyoshi Kogami era viudo y sabía que su hijo, Ryoken Kogami estaba soltero. Dos hombres perfectos para conquistar. Así que decidió arreglarse con sus mejores ropas, utilizar el mejor maquillaje y ser aquella mujer seductora que era.

Esperaba a que Kiyoshi y su hijo llegarán a la empresa. Revisaba su ropa y su maquillaje, poco le importaba que hablarán de ella por las malas lenguas, le daba igual. El día que ella fuera dueña de todo eso, serían despedidos. Cuando escucho el característico sonido del ascensor levantó la vista.

Sonrió. Las puertas se abrieron, Kogami Kiyoshi había sido el primero en salir junto con ese asistente de cabello plateado pero su sonrisa se borró al ver al heredero de la empresa tomado de la mano con una chica de ojos esmeraldas, con un gorro cubriendo su cabeza y ropa normal. Miraba con curiosidad mientras a su lado, Ryoken sonreía y le explicaba cada una de las cosas existentes en la empresa. Se enojó al ver a Kogami Kiyoshi soltar una carcajada, mirar a esa chica que tocaba todo con curiosidad y arrastraba a su hijo para preguntarle que hacía cada una de esas cosas.

Irritada se levanto, no iba a permitir que el enojo le quitará su costoso maquillaje. Sus tacones sonaban por el piso para acercarse a esos hombres. Sonrió con superioridad al estar cerca.

 **-Es bueno volverlo a ver señor Kiyoshi** -Habló Queen.

 **-Señorita Queen** -Kiyoshi saludó. **\- Lamentó que nos estuviera esperando por mucho tiempo** -Se disculpó.

 **-No se preocupe** -Sonrió. **\- Esperaré todo lo que sea** -Miro a Ryoken para hacer una reverencia y la chica a su lado. La vio de reojo, se mantenía en su lugar, apretando el brazo del heredero y como si la estuviera examinando. **\- Es bueno verlo de nuevo joven Ryoken**

 **-Veo que viene arreglar lo acordado a la reunión anterior** -Ryoken suspiró. Abrazó a esa chiquilla de la cintura. **\- La veré en un momento en la sala de reunión, si me disculpa, tengo que ir a mi oficina**

Tomó la mano de esa chiquilla y camino sin mirar atrás. Queen irritada, miro a Kiyoshi quien sólo sonreía y le daba unas cuantas instrucciones a ese asistente que sólo anotaba en su tablet.

 **-¿Ella es una nueva empleada?** -Preguntó con curiosidad.

 **-No** -Kiyoshi soltó una risita para empezar a caminar. **\- Ella es mi nuera**

Queen sentia que esas palabras habían sido unas mentiras pero al ver el rostro orgulloso del dueño de la empresa le dijo que era verdad. No iba a perder por culpa de una chiquilla, no lo iba a permitir. Kiyoshi sólo suspiro, sabía que la mujer sólo iba por una cosa y eso era el interés. Protegeria a su familia de esa horrible mujer, realmente esperaba que terminarán todos esos negocios con la empresa enemiga.

Sonrió al imaginar a una pequeña niña de cabellos blancos con mechas rosas y ojos esmeraldas, otra pequeña niña de cabellos azules con mechones blanco y ojos azules y al final, un niño de cabellos blancos con mechones azules y ojos amarillos como los suyos, corriendo a sus brazos y pidiendo que quieren jugar con el abuelo, los imaginaba con esas hermosas sonrisas y con curiosas orejas como cola peludas. Si, serían hermosos sus nietos.

Spectre sólo suspiro. Había perdido a Kiyoshi, otra vez.

 **.o.**

Ryoken estaba irritado. La llegada de esa mujer era algo asfixiante, odiaba su perfume y como intentaba coquetear, realmente esperaba que ya se fuera. Lo bueno que nunca prestaba atención y sólo hablaba para terminar de una vez e ir a su oficina. Había dejado a Yusaku ahí, le había pedido que no saliera hasta que el, su padre o Spectre fuera por ella. No pudo evitar sonreír. Había dormido tan bien entre los brazos de Yusaku que realmente había querido no levantarse. Al abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta del rostro dormido de la chica y como lo seguía abrazando, murmuraba entre sueños. Se levantó cuidadoso para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Al levantarse, se encontró con su padre y le pidió disculpas por la noche anterior como Yusaku le pidió, ambos se perdonaron. Ese día, le pidió a Yusaku que le acompañara a la oficina y está accedió con una sonrisa mientras le preguntaba como debía vestirse. Le ayudo arreglarse y ocultar bajo un gorro sus orejas y su cola estaba enredada en su abdomen. Agradecía que la chica tuviera ropas colgadas y pudiera disimular un poco el bulto de su abdomen.

 **-¿Joven Ryoken?** -Alzó su vista para encontrarse con la mirada de esa mujer. La reunión había terminado y había sido el primero en salir de la sala. Nunca espero que ella lo iba a seguir. **\- ¿Le puedo preguntar algo?**

 **-¿Sucede algo con el acuerdo?**

 **-Es otra cosa** -Negó. Subió su mano para acomodar un mechón de cabello. **\- La señorita con la que entró ¿Es su novia?**

 **-¿Disculpe?** -Ryoken se detuvo para escucharla. **\- ¿Quién le dijo eso?**

 **-Su padre**

Ryoken suspiró. De cierta forma, agradecía que su padre lo hubiera dicho, sería realmente difícil explicarle a alguien más sobre la situación de Yusaku que no fuera alguien del círculo de la familia y amigos. Así que de cierta manera, le seguiría el juego si quería deshacerse rápido de esa mujer molesta.

 **-Bueno, mi padre miente** -Suspiró. **\- Pero mi novia no es** -Siguió caminando.

 **-¿Entonces?** -Sonrió coqueta.

 **-Mi prometida** -Sonrió ante esa pequeña broma. **\- Hasta luego** -Miro una última vez para entrar a su oficina y cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Queen se quedó paralizada en su lugar. No esperaba aquella respuesta, tenía entendido que el joven heredero no tenía ninguna relación y ahora sale con eso. No se iban a quedar las cosas así, no lo iba a permitir. Enojada, camino al elevador, encontraria a esa chiquilla sola y la amenazaria para que se alejara de lo que era suyo. Nadie le quitaría su fuente de dinero y su jugoso dinero.

Ryoken suspiro una vez que entró a su oficina. Esperaba que así la mujer se alejara y dejará de intentar algo con él. Al abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que Yusaku se encontraba acostada en el sillón moviendo sus piernas desnudas y su cola negra moviéndose de un lado a otro feliz mientras veía con interés la tablet que le había dejado. Al alzar la vista sonrió para después sentarse. Ryoken se acercó para acariciar su cabeza y sentarse a su lado. Vio como ella arrugaba la nariz y se acercaba a oler su cuello, el se lo permitió. Se le notaba enojada hasta llegar al punto que se sentó en sus piernas y empezó abrazarlo.

 **-Apestas a ella** -Escupió molesta, seguía oliendo su cuello. **\- Es horrible ese aroma, huele demasiado a productos de belleza, debería ser ilegal utilizar tantos**

 **-Lo lamento** -Trago grueso. Trataba de que su voz sonará normal y no se notará lo nervioso que estaba. **\- Pero tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos con ella, espero que sea la última vez que la tenga que ver** -Miraba hipnotizado sus ojos, brillaban más fuerte, no era ese color esmeralda amable. Podía decir que estaba celosa por la forma en que lo abrazaba y olía su cuello una y otra vez. Sin poder evitarlo, poso sus manos en su cadera. **\- ¿Todavía sigo oliendo a ella?**

 **-Ya no tanto** -Arrugo su nariz. Dejo de estar tensa para besar sus mejillas, estaba marcando su territorio. **\- Ahora recuerdo que un día la vi, me miro mal y quiso atropellarme con suerte me salvé** -Suspiró. **\- ¿Ella ya no estará por aquí?**

 **-Realmente espero que no** -Sonrió. **\- ¿Quieres ir a comer?** -Vio como alzaba su cara feliz, había escuchado su palabra favorita. **\- Creo que si ¿Porqué te quitaste el pantalón?**

 **-Porqué me molestaba que no podía mover mi cola** -Sonrió. Se levantó y empezó a ponerselos. **\- ¿A dónde iremos?**

Ryoken no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al verla tan emocionada por ir a comer. Se levantó, agradecía que la chica se había levantado de sus piernas o había levantado otra cosa, ese sería un gran problema vergonzoso que no quería que ella lo viera y lo siguiera como la curiosa que era. Ella estaba lista, así que sólo tomó su mano y empezaron a caminar. Ryoken le explicaba lo que esa mujer estaba haciendo en ese lugar, aún se le notaba un poco celosa pero se controlaba con sólo abrazarle, le daba igual que todos hablarán de que al fin el hijo del duelo tenía pareja. Una vez que salieron empezaron a caminar hasta que Yusaku se detuvo.

Volteó para verla. Olfateba el aire. Su rostro feliz cambio a uno de terror. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, la chica había empezado a correr. Odiaba que fuera tan rápida que apenas podía seguirle el paso, se metía bien entre la multitud de personas. Vio como giraba en una esquina y fue ahí cuando se detuvo. Se arrodilló, frente a ella, se encontraba un perro de pelaje negro, con sangre en parte del rostro y cuerpo.

 **-¡Ai!** -Gritó Yusaku. Acarició su pelaje, poco le importó que sus manos se mancharan de sangre. Al instante, aquel can negro abrió uno de sus ojos. Empezaba a soltar gruñidos, estaba a punto de morder a la misma **\- Soy yo, Yusaku, tranquilo no te voy hacer daño** -El perro comprendió de quien se trataba, empezaba a llorar adolorido. Sin poder evitarlo, Yusaku miro a Ryoken suplicante. **\- Por favor, ayudalo Ryoken, alguien lo atacó y está muy herido** -Sus ojos se veían húmedos, pareciera que estaba a punto de llorar.

 **-Esta bien** -Suspiró, no podia negarse ante tal petición. Saco su teléfono para buscar ese contacto. Una vez que lo encontró, de su celular empezó a marcar hasta que del otro lado contestaron. **\- Gerome es una urgencia, te mando la dirección**

Ese lugar no estaba lejos así que confiaba en que no tardarían en llegar, se quedaría al lado de Yusaku quien hablaba con ese perro que aceptaba esas caricias. Suspiro nervioso. Ese perro era grande, más grande que Yusaku cabe mencionar. Para tranquilizar ese miedo de infancia, abrazo a Yusaku, quien empezaba a llorar; beso su cabeza ante al atenta mirada del perro quien volvió acostar su cabeza en el piso.

Debía mantenerse tranquilo y seguro para Yusaku, no podia dejarla sola. Volvió a suspirar y sacar su celular. Tal vez tendría que llamar a su padre y decirle donde iba a estar.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Si se preguntan, si; volví a poner a Ai como un perro. Si han leído la historia alterna de esta historia donde Ryoken ahora el es el gato; también tiene como descripcion ser un perro. Si preguntan por la raza, yo diría que es un pastor belga o un pastor alemán, cualquiera de los dos, son perros demasiado grandes e inteligentes pero también un poco celosos. Lo digo porque yo tenía un pastor belga, y si me preguntan cual es la raza de Yusaku, diría que es un belga.**

 **Y si me vuelven a preguntar, son las dos razas de perros que más me gustan, lamentablemente; sin tan grandes que nos padres no me dejan tener en casa.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Viernes 1 de Febrero de 2019**


End file.
